


Sing for Me, Blue Eyes

by Harper44



Series: Blue Eyes [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Country singer rhett, Fan link, M/M, handjobs, randl, rhink, singing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper44/pseuds/Harper44
Summary: Link scores a front row seat at a concert for his favorite singer, Rhett McLaughlin. Sparks fly when he runs into him on the way home.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Blue Eyes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854964
Comments: 18
Kudos: 62





	Sing for Me, Blue Eyes

Is going to a concert alone sad? Link doesn't feel very sad about it, but it lingers in the back of his mind as he walks into the Ryman auditorium. He's surrounded by a chattering crowd as he walks down towards the stage, soaking in the musical history surrounding him. He decided to splurge on the best seat he could get, especially since he's here by himself. He's here to see one of his favorite singers, Rhett McLaughlin. He's newer to the music scene, but he got popular fast with his voice smooth as honey and staggering beauty. Link feels a sort of kinship with him because they're the same age and both grew up in North Carolina, but the similarities end there. Rhett has girls hanging on him anytime he's not on stage and Link is about as straight as a circle. He can't say Rhett's attractiveness doesn't enhance how much Link likes him and he can't wait to see him in person.

He managed to get a front row seat and once he reaches it, he's grinning ear to ear with how intimate it feels. He feels like a schoolboy with a celebrity crush, but he can't help it. As a guy who's six foot, he can really appreciate a man taller than him. Rhett has him beat by seven inches and a bit more muscle. He has curly, dirty blonde hair that Link would love to run his fingers through and piercing eyes he would gladly invite to search his soul. He's giddy with anticipation while he watches the opening band. They're pretty good, but Link only has one voice on his mind. 

The lights are bright and the crowd is loud when the star finally walks out on stage. Link's gasp is lost to the crowd and all he can do is stand there with his mouth open. Rhett wears an olive green button down that's mercifully unbuttoned halfway and dark jeans. He nearly melts on the spot when the man begins to sing. Three songs have passed before Link fully relaxes. He's desperately grasping at every second, absorbing every note Rhett sings. Many times, he pretends Rhett's singing just to him, or even he to Rhett as he sings along. He knows every word by heart. 

Rhett begins to play the intro to one of his lesser known love songs. It noticeably avoids using any pronouns which makes it Link's favorite. He closes his eyes and smiles, letting that voice and the words wash over him. When he opens his eyes halfway through the song, he finds Rhett looking straight at him. He would pass it off as a coincidence, but Rhett continues to stare. Link starts to think he really is singing to him now. Dark green eyes bore into his own relentlessly. Rhett strums the final chord and there's no breath left in Link's lungs. His eyes linger a moment longer and then slip away to acknowledge the crowd as a whole. He's already starting to believe it was a fever dream when the girl next to him elbows him in the side and gives him an exaggerated wink. 

Link practically floats through the rest of the show. All he can think about are those eyes on him and he gets several more glances through the rest of the set. He applauds so hard at the end that his hands hurt. He whoops and hollers until he embarrasses himself, but not even that takes the smile off his face. 

As he parts from the rest of the crowd outside, Link switches from humming the last song to singing it. His route home takes him down an alley behind the Ryman. Voice echoing off the buildings in the narrow space, he finds a little more confidence, so he sings louder. It's nothing compared to the silky smoothness of Rhett's voice, but it's not bad either. He would fit in at a Nashville bar with live music. 

Link's eyes are closed and he's on cloud nine, so he doesn't notice the tall figure leaning on the wall beside the stage door. "That song is familiar," he says.

Link nearly jumps out of his skin, having thought he was alone. "Geeze man, you scared me half to death. But yeah, I just came from Rhett McLaughlin's concert." He squints into the shadow by the door, surprised at the mystery man's height. 

"Oh, me too. Do you sing? You have a nice voice."

Link shrugs. He's thankful for the near darkness because a blush is creeping up his cheeks. "A little."

Rhett leans forward into the light with the intent of being recognized. Link's jaw drops and he rushes to review the words he just said, praying he didn't make a fool of himself. "I'd love to hear more of it."

"I, um, thank you?" Link stutters, breath catching. 

Rhett's soft smile brings Link's racing mind to a halt. "Don't be shy, sing for me, blue eyes."

Link lets out a shaky breath and rubs the back of his neck. He desperately wants to take this opportunity, but the attention has stolen his voice.

"Come on, I'll sing with you," Rhett offers. 

Squeezing his eyes shut for a second and sealing his resolve, Link sings the first line of his favorite of Rhett's love songs in a wavering voice. The man softly begins to harmonize, so Link sings a little louder. They lock eyes again, but this time they're face to face and singing the words directly to each other. Link gets trapped in that deep green and all he knows are the next words he needs to sing. He's simply surrounded by the sound of Rhett's voice. They reach the final chorus and their voices are echoing off the walls, mixing and harmonizing beautifully.

Link knows he's grinning like an idiot as the last note rings out, but he can't bring himself to care. He just sang with Rhett freaking McLaughlin and he needs to pinch himself to make sure it wasn't a dream. 

"Have you been backstage at the Ryman before?" Rhett asks.

"No, I haven't," Link responds, subconsciously leaning closer.

"I'll show you around." Link nods furiously and follows him through the stage door. It quickly becomes apparent that Link knows more about the building than Rhett does, so Rhett just takes him around and Link says what he knows. 

They enter the dressing room Rhett is using and Link thinks about all the famous people who have also used the space. He's not too distracted to notice the door shut firmly. "Thank you so much for showing me around, Rhett. This has been amazing."

"Of course. I just realized I don't know your name, blue eyes." 

Rhett steps closer to him and Link blushes at the nickname. "My name is Link, but blue eyes works too." 

He chuckles, "Well, then, blue eyes, unless I've read the mood terribly wrong, may I kiss you?"

Link is convinced he heard wrong until the bearded face inches closer to his own and he draws in a quick breath. "Yes," he whispers. Rhett's hand gently cups the back of his neck, so Link reaches up and runs a hand through that gorgeous hair like he's always wanted. At long last, their lips meet. Link's head swims and he feels similar to how he did in the alley. It's like he's completely surrounded by Rhett, drowning in him, and he has no intentions to fight it. 

He works up the courage to slide his tongue over Rhett's bottom lip and he immediately receives the intrusion like he was just waiting for Link to ask. Rhett wraps an arm around his waist and Link's hand slides up his back and they start to grow more desperate, seek to have each other as close as possible. Without warning, Rhett slips his hands behind Link's thighs and lifts him up. Link lets out a surprised yelp and laughs as Rhett carries him over to the couch. He lays him down and settles between his knees before leaning down to continue kissing him. Link's giggles quickly turn to moans as Rhett moves down his neck, soft lips a contrast to coarse beard.

He slips his hands under Link's shirt and runs them up his sides, carefully caressing ribs before sliding his thumbs over nipples and bringing a gasp out of Link's chest. They work together to pull his shirt off and Link doesn't let him come back down again until Rhett's shirt is off too. This gives them pause as they sit back to admire each other. Link desperately wants to get his mouth all over that beautifully toned and tanned chest. He reaches out and runs his fingers over the waist of the man above him, making him shiver. Rhett dives back down and sucks a nipple into his mouth. It feels so good, Link is sure he's going to fall apart just from this. 

In an effort to keep himself grounded, Link reaches for Rhett's belt and gets it partly undone before Rhett is climbing off of him. He whimpers at the loss, but it turns into a quiet moan as he watches Rhett draw the jeans off of his long legs. He reaches over and pulls Link's jeans off too. He about to swing his leg back over Link's hips, but Link says with a cheeky grin, "Mind if we remove the rest while we're already here?"

Rhett just laughs and with less reservation than Link would have thought, drops his boxer briefs. Link openly groans at the sight of his thick erection, "I wish I could ride you tonight." 

"You have no idea what I wish I could do to you, blue eyes," Rhett tells him before slipping his fingers into Link's waistband and pulling his boxer briefs off. Even more blood rushes to Link's groin when Rhett looks at him hungrily. He climbs back on top and attacks his neck and chest with new vigor. Link grabs the back of his thigh for something to hold onto and threads his other hand into his hair. 

Rhett keeps their erections apart, hand on Link's hip to keep him from thrusting up, until he's whimpering and begging for friction. "Please, Rhett, please touch me. Please…" Link whines.

"Don't worry, blue eyes, I'll take care of you," Rhett whispers in his ear when he finally takes them both in his large hand. Link sighs at the contact and ruts up, moaning desperately at the feeling. 

Rhett pumps them steadily, but Link can tell he's losing control as his rhythm becomes more erratic and his legs tremble. "Feels so good, Rhett. Thought about this for so long. Please don't stop." Their precum mixes and spreads between them as Rhett speeds up and grunts in response to Link's words. He grinds down, hips meeting Link's.

"You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen, Link," Rhett says, "Couldn't keep my eyes off of you in the crowd. I was singing to you all night. Come for me, blue eyes."

A high whine falls from Link's throat and he thrusts up as he comes, sliding their erections together from base to tip. That's all it takes to send Rhett over the edge and he moans Link's name as he comes between them. They slide through the mess for a few thrusts more before Rhett carefully lowers his weight down on top of him, completely spent. 

Drawing shapes lightly on Rhett's back, Link catches his breath and tries to comprehend what just happened. After a while, Rhett leaves some kisses on Link's shoulder, then gets up to retrieve a towel and clean them off. They pull their clothes back on, sparing kisses and glances here and there. Link is overly giddy by the time Rhett offers to walk him out. They set up a proper date for the next weekend and Link sings all the way home, extremely glad he decided to go to that concert alone. 

Rhett McLaughlin's next album that comes out is titled Blue Eyes.


End file.
